


Wait for the Ravens

by SouthOfFerelden



Series: "The Inquisitor And His Seeker" [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthOfFerelden/pseuds/SouthOfFerelden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor certainly knows how to please his Seeker but when a night together causes them to be late for the War Room they need to think of an excuse, and fast. </p>
<p>"Cassandra shakes her head not sure if she could ever want him to stop making her feel the way he did. He catches her mouth with his again receiving another encouraging noise from the Seeker. “I want to make you feel, how you make me feel” She says when his mouth leaves hers" </p>
<p>Cassandra/Inquisitor sexy times.. with some fluff too! (Rated E just to be safe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for the Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn't know how to rate this.. I'm thinking it might be more 'M' than 'E' but I didn't want to have it removed so I might have overrated it.. Anyways, this gives you a reason to read it and tell me ;) I'm new to all this.. So be kind :) I love Cassandra and Lord Trevelyan and I hope you do too!
> 
> This is set sometime in their time at Skyhold :) It's also given me a great idea for a Winter Palace story so watch this space. Thank you so much for all the nice comments, bookmarks and follows. I appreciate it. I'm new to this and glad you are reading and enjoying.
> 
> I don't own any of these beautiful people haha
> 
> Oh Oh ALSO!! I was wondering if anyone would like to create me a piece of art work based on my Inquisitor and Cassandra that I can use for these works. Would prefer it to be SFW but i'm open to suggestions ;) All credit would go to you and i'd link you like crazy :) Maybe? Yes? Message me :) Thanks x

  
“Why must you tease me so?” The Seeker sobs as she grips the tangled sheets in her fists letting out a whimper beneath her lovers mouth. Her cheeks flushed a bright rosy red colour of arousal. The Inquisitor looks up from between her thighs.  
  
  
“I’m being considerate of your needs Lady Pentaghast” He replies before dipping his head again. Cassandra lets out a small laugh and squirms as he continues his assault on her making her quiver as he pleasures her. The Seeker begins to breath harder as he teases her with his lips and tongue.  
  
  
“You know what I _need_ ” She cries raising her voice slightly. Her maddening rouge had been teasing her like this mercilessly for most of the night, and now into the early hours of the day. He’d been bringing her over and over again to the heights of pleasure letting her find her release but never letting her lay a hand on him. Cassandra was sure she was spent until he would find another way to leave her shaking beneath his hands and writhing on their bed. Cassandra knew her lover wanted to please her and take his time to show her needs were more important than his, but right now The Seeker’s need was to have him burry himself deep into the part of her that he had been preparing all night and find his peak of pleasure with her.  
  
  
“Trust me Seeker, my _need_ is great too” He mumbles, his words vibrating against the sensitive skin of the inside of her thigh making her moan again. He had left her an oversensitive wreck. Every touch of her lover was heightened. Cassandra places a hand on his head trailing her fingers through his hair encouraging him further as he looks up at her flushed face, pleased with his efforts to send his Seeker wild. She throws her head back biting down on her bottom lip as he grips her hips with his fingers pulling her closer to his mouth.  
  
  
“Inquisitor..” Cassandra moans loudly, not caring if the rest of Skyhold can hear her.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
The sun is just beginning to rise over the mountains of Skyhold as a new day finally dawns. The castle is already alive with movement and noise as its inhabitants go about their business and the Inquisition prepares for another day. The sound of metal hitting metal rings out in the yard as the smiths prepare shoes for the horses and weapons for the soldiers. The kitchens are already busy and bustling as the cooks prepare breakfast for every hungry person that needs feeding and Commander Cullen can be heard shouting drill instructions to his men. The sound of their boots marching in unison echoes off of the ancient walls giving Skyhold a pulsing thump of a heart beat.  
  
  
“Lift your shields” Cullen shouts to his men. “Shield formation” he shouts again running them through some early morning training. Cullen glances up when he hears the screech of Leliana’s Ravens leaving Skyhold’s bird tower as they did every morning at this time.

  
“That’s enough. Samuels, have them pair up and practice until breakfast,” Cullen points to one of his Officers beckoning him to take charge. The officer bows his head to his Commander and continues drilling the men.  
  
  
Commander Cullen watches his men for a moment resting his hand on the handle of his sword. When he is happy he can take his leave he strides up the stone steps and through the archway to the upper courtyard, he knew he had a few minutes until they were due to meet in the war room.  
  
  
“You may sound the horn” Cullen shouts to Leliana’s men on the Battlements. They bow to him before hurrying to complete his request.

  
A loud horn sounds, The Inquisition was in session.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Inquisitor..” Cassandra puffs arching her back. The Seeker runs her fingers through his hair again and to his neck, kneading the skin there desperate to be touching any part of his smooth skin. The Inquisitor managed to as skilled in the bedroom as he was in the battlefield and they had been making up for lost time.  
  
  
“Ashton” she moans making the Inquisitor smile against her skin. She knew he loved it when his name escaped her lips in moments like this, especially as The Seeker had certainly found her voice during their more primal moments. Cassandra sometimes didn’t know what to call him in moments like this so often in the moment of her undoing he would be treated to a string of many names. “Herald..” she moans again.  
  
  
The Inquisitor laughs distracted from his mission. Her hands grip at the white sheets beneath them again as he presses his mouth to a spot on the inside of her thigh making her whimper. Cassandra arches her back again when her lover grazes his teeth against her skin. She sighs at the loss of his mouth when he moves.  
  
  
“Why are you laughing?” She asks, suddenly feeling a little vulnerable and naked. Cassandra leans up on her arms to look at him as The Inquisitor kneels. The Seeker takes in the sight of her lover in all of his naked glory and the need pulses in her again, she licks her lips to moisten them as she trails her eyes over him.  
  
  
“Well, which is it? Ashton? Inquisitor? Herald?” The Inquisitor suddenly leans forward pressing his lips to hers, enticing another whimper from his Seekers mouth. Cassandra nips at his bottom lip kissing him back with as much passion and need that he is now showing her. The Inquisitor leans over her making her lay back on to their bed, placing a hand either side of her head looking down into her flushed face. She sees the flash of desire on his face as he lowers his body and settles between her legs.  
  
  
“Ashton” Cassandra purrs wrapping her legs around his waist drawing him closer to her.

 

* * *

  
  
  
“Commander” Leliana says quietly joining him, walking at his side. Cullen glances sideways to look at her, she had a habit of making her way around Skyhold in such a manner that it always made him jump when she suddenly appeared.  
  
  
“Leliana” he nods “I assume all is well” he asks.  
  
  
“Yes Commander” She confirms as the pair pass the parties of gathered nobles in the great hall and make their way towards the door to Lady Josephine’s office. “I had Ravens dispatched moments ago. I am sure you will be pleased with the outcome”  
  
  
“I’m sure” Cullen half-heartedly replies. He found the job of the Spy Master unpleasant and unnerving. He knew Leliana carried out jobs that no one else in Skyhold would want to do but it made him feel dirty knowing about some of the darker parts of the Inquisition. The Commander pushes the wooden door open to Josephine’s office, holding it open for Leliana.  
  
  
“Where is Lady Montilyet?” Leliana asks when they are faced with an empty room.  
  
  
“I assumed when The Inquisitor didn’t meet us in the hall as usual, that she was with him” Cullen suggests glancing around the room. “You know how much she wants to please him” he laughs dryly “Shall we head inside? They may already be there”  
  
  
“Of course” Leliana nods as they move through the next door to the corridor of the war room. When they hear that it is quiet inside they push open the large wooden door. “No Seeker either it appears”  
  
  
“I’m sure they wont be long” The Commander says trying to reassure himself that he wasn’t going to be standing around waiting for his fellow companions all day.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Cassandra moans into her lover’s neck and wraps her arms around him when he finally sinks into her body, Cassandra hears a sigh of pleasure leave his mouth. The Seeker sees him lift his hand to rest against the carved wood of their headboard while his other finds her waist.  
  
  
“Is this Okay?” The Inquisitor asks testing his movement. Cassandra lets out a whimper suddenly unable to construct words having her Inquisitors body pressed against her and his length within. As if he needed to ask if this was okay. “I’ll assume that is a yes” he says with a thrust.  
  
  
The Seeker digs her fingers into his back making him groan in response and take this as a sign of encouragement and to increase his pace. Cassandra had lost count of the amount of times he had taken her like this. In their bed, in this castle, through out Thedas, but every time he did it made her body ache for him more. They’d had their share of love making too of course, but Cassandra knew her Inquisitor could easily and often did leave her weak at the knees for days when the mood took him. Cassandra decided that today was one of those days.  
  
  
“Please” Cassandra sighs against his neck, she wasn’t sure what she was asking for but she wanted more of everything he was doing. Cassandra moves her hands to his shoulders feeling his muscles ripple under his smooth skin as he uses his body to send her into a frenzy. She is sure from the way he is moving she is going to have to hold on for dear life.  
  
  
“Don’t stop” Cassandra manages to form the words between her gasps and moans of pleasure while the Inquisitor’s hands roam her body and his mouth finds her throat. Cassandra feels him laugh against her skin obviously enjoying the effect he was having on her.  
  
  
“My Seeker is so demanding this morning” He replies his own words not forming as easily as usual. Cassandra is sure she is seeing stars when his hand slips between their bodies and he uses his talented to fingers to make her head spin. She arches to meet his body with hers before batting his hand away. He glances to her face wondering if he has done something wrong. “Do you need me to stop?”  
   
  
“Maker no..” Cassandra shakes her head not sure if she could ever want him to stop making her feel the way he did. He catches her mouth with his again receiving another encouraging noise from the Seeker. “I want to make you feel, how you make me feel” She says when his mouth leaves hers.  
  
  
“You already do Seeker” He says with a smirk “You know you please me” he confirms when he moves his hand to squeeze her waist again.  
  
  
“So let me please you. Let me take care of you, my Inquisitor” The Seeker says as she presses her hands to his chest pushing him onto his back.  
  
  


* * *

 

“Good morning Lady Montilyet” Cullen greets her with a smile looking up from the war table and his conversation with the Inquisition’s Spy Master Leliana. The Ambassador closes the war room door behind her with foot, her arms filled with piles of documents and reports. Cullen rushes to help her taking some of them from her and picking up ones that have already fallen to the floor.  
  
  
“I hope I’m not late” Josephine says glancing around the room to make sure she isn’t the last to arrive. Leliana steps out of the way allowing Josephine to unload the parchments onto the table.  
  
  
“The Inquisitor is yet to join us” Leliana replies casting an eye over the piles of documents. Treaties and deals with noble families no doubt, something the Spy Master thought was entirely unnecessary and a waste of Inquisition resources.  
  
  
“And what of Lady Pentaghast?” Josephine asks looking from Commander Cullen to Leliana. Cullen just shrugs and returns to a piece of parchment that has suddenly become fascinating to him and allows him to avoid eye contact.  
  
  
“I believe they are” Leliana begins “Otherwise engaged,” she adds.  
  
  
“Oh?” Josephine replies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Cassandra..” The Inquisitor begins, unsure of his feeling about suddenly losing control. He folds his arms beneath his head his own flush highlighted on his cheeks and chest.  
  
  
“Relax” She replies sliding her hands over his well-defined chest and stomach making him sigh at her touch. Cassandra moves over his body throwing her leg over his waist as he reaches out to her pulling her mouth to his kissing her forcefully. Cassandra places her hands on his shoulders to balance herself as her Inquisitor sits up, bending his knees so she is straddling his lap and he can deepen their kiss.  
  
  
“Maker, you are so beautiful” The Inquisitor sighs against her lips as Cassandra feels her skin pimple when he slides his hands down her sides and lays them to rest on her lower back. She presses her forehead against his moving her body making him groan again.

“You are just saying that” Cassandra laughs “Your judgment is clouded by lust and sex,” she continues. Cassandra hears her name leave his lips as he gasps when she reaches between them to take him in her hand.  
  
  
“Cassandra” The Inquisitor says using his finger to tilt her face to look at him “You know that’s not true, you know I lov..” he starts before she cuts him off with her lips again. He frowns when she has finished silencing him.  
  
  
“I know” The Seeker replies with a weary smile “and I, you” She whispers quietly to him as she moves to place a kiss on the pulse spot under his jaw, feeling his heart racing. “But you don’t always have to be in charge My Lord” Cassandra says before finally taking him firmly and guiding him into her core, letting her body surround him.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
“I will make contact at once” Leliana says with a sigh. She glances out of the window to see that the sun is now shining bright in the sky. “We still need this confirmed by The Inquisitor, however”  
  
  
“Are you sure he wasn’t aware..” Josephine begins. She would always defend The Inquisitor in any situation where his good name was compromised, especially when it came to the idle gossip surrounding his relationship with the Seeker.  
  
  
“He was aware” Cullen says coolly. Lady Pentaghast and The Inquisitor were his friends and allies but it wasn’t like them to let their relationship get in the way of Inquisition business. What they did in the privacy of their quarters was their own business, but Cullen could not abide tardiness. “We ensured this was a good time for everyone. I had the men sound the horn” Leliana looks at Josephine with a weary smile.  
  
  
“I’m sure he is just running late” Leliana nods to Josephine. Everyone was aware of the situation between them now but Josephine still seemed to be holding out that The Inquisitor would pick her over the affections of the Seeker.  
  
  
“Maybe Lady Pentaghast had an urgent matter to attend to,” Cullen agrees, not wanting to hurt Josephine’s feelings further. The Commander had noticed that she was like a delicate flower. She was innocent and pure and believed that she was going to be swept off of her feet by a handsome rouge. Of course, the Commander knew Cassandra had the yearnings for the same thing; only she had been more forthcoming when it came to sealing the deal with the Inquisitor.  
  
  
“So are we in agreement? I can have my men forge ahead as soon as I have given them the word,” He says moving a piece on the war table into position.

 

 

* * *

  


The Seeker lets out a satisfied sigh as she relaxes on top of him her lips finding his again in a kiss that is more smile than anything else. Cassandra slips from his lap as the Inquisitor lays back onto their bed, his chest rising and falling from the effort of their activities.  
  
  
“That was..” The Inquisitor begins.  
  
  
“Mhmm” Cassandra responds stretching out next to him laying her arm across his waist. Lady Pentaghast trails her fingers across his stomach giving him a moment to recover but also enjoying the feel of his hot skin. She smiles when he wraps his arm around her and nuzzles his mouth against her head, his actions always showing her that this man was always going to be more than just someone with whom she shared a bed.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks her regaining control of his breathing. Cassandra sighs again when his hand rubs her back gently in a sign of affection. The Seeker kisses his bare shoulder. “What’s wrong Cass?” He asks looking down searching for her eyes.  
  
  
“I wish we could stay in bed forever” She says giving him a small smile. She notices that he doesn’t look convinced by her answer. The Seeker turns away from him rolling onto her side with her back to him. He is immediately at her side again with his arm around her pulling her back to face him, the look of concern in his eyes. Cassandra closes her eyes when he brushes his hand against her cheek with such love and tenderness.  
  
  
“If that is what is bothering you, we can” Lord Trevelyan replies, “There is nothing out there that we need. I’ve got everything I could ever want right here” he says sweetly making The Seeker blush.  
  
  
“Who would save the world then, Inquisitor?” She asks seriously  
  
  
“Cullen can do it” The Inquisitor laughs making Cassandra smile. She loved the way his eyes would twinkle when he laughed. “I’m sure he can handle it. What’s bothering you really?” he asks.  
  
  
“When this is over..” Cassandra begins giving him a fixed look “When things return to normal..” she continues, “Will we still have this?” The Seeker places her hand on his chest. “So many people will need your attention, maybe even more people than now”

“Is that what troubles you?” He asks placing his hand over hers. Cassandra nods slightly “We will have this and much more Lady Pentaghast” The Inquisitor says firmly giving her a reassuring smile.

   
“People will look to you Inquisitor, what if you are needed elsewhere” She drops her eyes from his.

  
“I’m needed nowhere as much as I need to be by your side” He kisses her again.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“So is there any other news, anything we haven’t covered?” Leliana asks looking tired of waiting now. “I assume they are not joining us this morning”

   
“Shouldn’t we wait just a little longer?” Josephine replies picking up a document “I have a fascinating letter from Lord Haytar regarding Nugs that I just know The Inquisitor will love” she continues enthusiastically. “I also have an invitation from my household to attend a party, I know he would enjoy accompanying me”

  
Commander Cullen and the Spy Master Leliana glance at each other trying to suppress their laughter. Cullen shakes his head slightly trying to keep his face neutral while Leliana hides her mouth behind a piece of parchment. The Commander felt bad for Josephine. The young Lady had become increasingly attached to the Inquisitor and her methods of gaining his attention and affection were becoming more constant and drastic. Cullen knew his friend’s hearts belonged together but they both feared for each other’s safety if their relationship was revealed. The Commander knew Cassandra didn’t want people thinking she was receiving any different treatment than the other advisors when it came to The Inquisition. Of course, The Commander knew Lord Trevelyan did treat her differently – he took her everywhere with him.  
  
  
“Maybe those could both be saved for when he joins us tomorrow” Cullen adds trying t keep a straight face.  
  
  
“Do you think they are together?” Josephine asks sadly, her eyes moving between the other two advisors.  
  
  
“Of course not” Leliana says quickly “I am sure they are dealing with individual things, in opposite sides of the castle” she nods.  
  
  
“Its just you hear things” Josephine begins.

 

* * *

  
  
The Seeker rolls over onto her back as her lover kisses her again; he wraps his arms around her body pulling her closer to him so she is facing him. Cassandra sighs enjoying the feeling of being close to him and forgetting about their fight against Corypheus for a while. The Seeker trails her fingers down his back as they lay in comfortable silence, she notices his breathing start to level out and slow as he dozes next to her.

 

“Ashton” Cassandra whispers quietly against his shoulder. When he just grunts in response she tries again “Inquisitor.. We need to get up soon” she continues giving his shoulder a little shove to rouse him.  
  
  
“Wait for the Ravens” he yawns burying his head into her neck again hoping for a few more moments rest and peace with his Seeker. Cassandra contemplates allowing herself to slip into the sleep she desperately needed after the night with she had had her lover. They would surely hear the horn, and even though it would mean they were late, it would give them an hour or so of sleep now. The Inquisitor was fine with ‘fashionably late’ she muses, thinking back to their time at the Winter Palace.  
  
  
Cassandra lays silently for a while longer before reaching down to pull their discarded cotton sheets up over them to keep them from the morning chill. She lies back against him allowing the warmth and comfort to sooth her worries. She looks up to the windows to see how much time they have left hoping to only see the sun beginning to rise. They had responsibilities to the Inquisition and no matter how comfortable she was, they would soon have to get up and face the day. The Inquisitor stirs beside her glancing in the same direction having come to the realization that it is full light outside.  
  
  
“Where are the Ravens?” The Inquisitor suddenly asks sitting up, he pulls back the sheets as he jumps from the bed walking over to the large windows. Cassandra smiles to herself when she gets a fantastic view of the bare behind of her lover. He looked even better out of clothes than he did in his leather armour and coat.  
  
  
“It’s still early,” Cassandra says sitting up to watch him. He pulls back the drapes completely from the windows letting the sunlight pour into the room showing how late it really is. “Or not” she says biting her bottom lip.  
  
  
“Leliana is going to kill us” The Inquisitor mutters as Cassandra watches him spring into action, beginning to scoop up discarded clothes in his arms from off of the floor and the chaise lounge. Cassandra remembers that they had been less than careful when removing each others clothing the night before and she wasn’t entirely sure where some of it had ended up.  
  
  
“Kill us?” Cassandra asks with a slight curve to her mouth “This is your fault” she states as the Inquisitor pauses to look at her. The Seeker sits up, moving to the edge of the bed, dangling her legs over the side.  
  
  
“My fault?” He asks walking back over to her, he drops the clothes onto the bed and folds his arms across his chest.  
  
  
“You distracted me” The Seeker says innocently as she lets her eyes scan the length of his body again from her position on the bed. “We must have missed the Ravens leaving”  
  
  
“And Cullen’s infernal horn” The Inquisitor adds quickly grabbing his leather trousers beginning to pull them on. Cassandra laughs as he sits on the bed next to her trying to squeeze himself back into the confines of his armour. She eyes him again “If you keep looking at me like that Seeker, we will be even later”  
  
  
Cassandra leans over and kisses him deeply as he brings his hand up to her face. The Seeker pulls away from him quickly moving off of the bed to retrieve her clothes too. She watches him dress out of the corner of her eye, seeing him lace up his trousers and pull on his undershirt and boots. The Inquisitor, when finally dressed, moves to her with her locket in his hand. Cassandra turns letting him place it around her neck and fasten the clasp for her. He presses a kiss where the gold chain lays and takes her hand.  


* * *

  
  
The Seeker laughs as she holds his hand tightly dragging him down the stairs of their quarters of Skyhold towards the main hall of the castle. The pair run taking two steps at a time, The Inquisitor throws himself at the door as they burst out into the great hall. Not caring about the strange looks their sudden appearance has brought them and knowing that neither of them are dressed as immaculately as would usually be expected from The Inquisitor and The Seeker.  
  
  
“Morning” The Inquisitor says cheerfully to the people gathered in the hall as the pair walk quickly past, all eyes now on them. Cassandra gives him a push to make him walk faster and get away from the accusing looks. They were now very late. When they reach the door to Josephine’s office, Cassandra ducks under his arm as he holds the door for her.  
  
  
“Why thank you Lord Trevelyan” Cassandra coos at him.

  
“They must be still in the War Room” He says noticing that Josephine still isn’t back at her desk. He looks over to her empty seat and then back to Cassandra. “She went in without me” he laughs making Cassandra roll her eyes and snort.  
  
  
“Remind me again” The Seeker says coolly “When are the two of you due to marry? I hear her family are hoping for a spring wedding” She adds with a sneer.

  
“My heart belongs to another” Lord Trevelyan tells her brushing a small strand of her hair back that has slipped out of place. Cassandra looks down so he doesn’t see her smile. She catches his hand in hers and drags him down the corridor towards the last door of the war room. They pause outside for a moment; The Inquisitor presses his ear to the door and mouths that they are inside to her.

   
“You should go in first,” Cassandra says turning to him.

  
“Why me?” He asks stepping back from the door. Cassandra puts her hands on her hips and frowns slightly.  
  
  
“They are your advisors. You are The Inquisitor” She huffs “It would look more professional if we didn’t arrive together” she adds.  
  
  
“There is nothing professional about what we were doing” The Inquisitor says loudly making her laugh quietly before giving him a look telling him to keep his voice down. “They aren’t blind, Cassandra. They know about us,” He says more guarded this time.  
  
  
“All the same” She sighs as he takes her hands again “You need to take the blame for this” she smirks at him. He drops her hands suddenly hearing this, placing his own hands on his hips mocking her previous posture.  
  
  
“I always get the blame,” He complains. Cassandra steps closer to him placing her hands on his shoulders. She runs them up and down his arms making him relax at her touch and drops his arms to his sides. Cassandra knew he was just complaining hoping to get his own way and not be reprimanded by his advisors.  
  
  
“You go first, tell them you got held up,” She says moving her hands up to his chest.  
  
  
“Held up where?” He asks looking down at her hands. “They wont believe me. Can’t I just tell them I overslept?” he questions, clearly trying to think of a reason he was late.  
  
  
“With Cullen blowing that horn like the mating call of a Bronto?” The Seeker says moving her hands down to his waist. “Just tell them you had to check supplies” she suggests “Then I will join you a few minutes later” She continues “I will tell them I had important business with Mother Giselle. By that time, they will only be concerned about your presence. They probably wont even notice when I arrive”  
  
  
“Okay” He agrees “I’ll take this one, but next time its on you” Cassandra smiles knowing she has probably dropped him in it, but he was always so much better at coming up with an excuse than she was. “You owe me Seeker,” he adds pulling her to him.  
  
  
“You know I’m always willing to repay my debts” Cassandra replies as his arms snake around her waist. Cassandra presses a soft kiss to his mouth wishing she didn’t have to let go of him and face the others. When they hear a cough coming from the direction of the door to the War Room, the pair jump apart from each other. Cassandra glances guilty at the figures that have joined them.  
  
  
“When you two have quite finished deciding what excuse you are going to use for being so late, maybe you would join us?” Cullen asks he and Leliana appear at the door and have obviously overheard their entire conversation.  
  
  
“Commander.. We, er I.. The Inquisitor..” Cassandra stammers noticing Leliana is inspecting their appearance. “We were..”  
  
  
“We don’t need the details” Leliana gives Cassandra a small smile to show her that she understood exactly where they were and it wasn’t a problem. “Lady Montilyet has something she would like you to see Inquisitor” Leliana continues as she steps aside to let them into the war room.  
  
  
“I bet she has” Cassandra whispers earning herself a nudge in the side from Lord Trevelyan.  
  
  
“Oh, they are here. Did you find each other in the great hall?” Josephine asks as she looks up from the table where she has proceeded to spread her papers. Cassandra sees that she clearly hadn’t heard them outside the door as the other two had.  
  
  
“Yes, Yes we did Lady Montilyet” The Inquisitor says rubbing his neck avoiding her eyes “I was held up..”  
  
  
“With Mother Giselle was it not?” Cullen adds noddng at the Inquisitor. The Commander turns to Cassandra who steps forward to join them at the table, taking her usual spot at his side “For the record, Lady Pentaghast, it does not sound like the mating call of a Bronto!”  
  
  
“Noted” Cassandra replies flatly before glancing up at The Inquisitor.  
  
  
“I don’t believe I had the chance to wish you a Good Morning, Lady Pentaghast” He says to her with a smile. Cassandra feels her cheeks burn under his gaze and makes note to make sure they aren’t late tomorrow.  
  
  
“And to you Inquisitor” She bites her lip slightly dropping her eyes from his to his lips. The Seeker sees a small smirk play at the edge of his mouth. “I trust you had a pleasant night”

“You have no idea..” He replies.  
  
  
“Inquisitor. I have the most fascinating letter for you from Lord Haytar” Josephine interrupts bringing their attention back to her. She pushes the letter across the war table to him.  
  
  
“So I am told Lady Montilyet” The Inquisitor picks the parchment up bringing it closer to focus on it, he glances over it briefly as turns to look at Josephine. Cassandra tries to hide her disappointment and looks away from them not wanting to look at him. The Seeker felt stupid for allowing the first sign of jealousy wash over her.  
  
  
“I would also be most pleased and honoured if you would accompany me to my families estate” She continues ignoring everyone else, her eyes set fast on Lord Trevelyan. Cassandra can’t help but make a disgusted snort hearing this but still Josephine continues.  
  
  
“I don’t know” He begins looking to Cassandra out the corner of his eye. She sees him looking at her which only makes her feel worse.  
  
  
“My family.. My Lord, they are so desperate to meet you” Josephine interrupts him again “They believe we would make a perfect pairing” she adds, her enthusiasm bubbling over as she beams happily at him. “I know it is so soon but our families..” she babbles “We would be so powerful if we joined our houses” she adds “I am still young. I am fertile and I would happily mother your heir. I would ensure you had a son to continue our name” Cullen gives Cassandra a sympathetic look.  
  
  
“Enough!” Cassandra suddenly shouts banging her hand against the table making them all jump. “We.. Have important things to discuss. We do not have time to listen to your childish ideas of weddings and babies” The Seeker spits. Cullen and Leliana look at each other and look to Josephine who looks hurt and confused at Lady Pentaghast’s outburst.  
  
  
“Cass..” The Inquisitor says reaching his hand out to her.  
  
  
“Do not ‘Cass’ me..” She replies pushing his hand away from her. Josephine looks at The Inquisitor and then at The Seeker. The war room is quiet for a moment. The advisors all trying to pick their next words carefully.  
  
  
“Well then” Cullen is the first to speak, but suddenly runs out of things to say.  
  
  
“I’m afraid I cannot accompany you to your families estate Lady Montilyet” The Inquisitor finally says. Everyone looks up at him.  
  
  
“Oh.. I see” Josephine says quietly.  
  
  
“But it isn’t anything you have or haven’t done, My Lady” He adds as she puts her head down. Cassandra suddenly feels guilty having spoken to her like that and hopes she has the chance to take her aside and apologies later.  
  
  
“So, to business?” Cullen asks.  
  
  
“I haven’t finished” The Inquisitor says cutting in again. Commander Cullen nods holding his hands out gesturing for him to continue. “The reason I cannot meet your family, for the reasons that you had intended” he says as she looks up again hearing him continue his reasoning “Well you see Lady Montilyet..”

“Ashton” Cassandra says quietly warning him to not say anything more.  
  
  
“I am completely, unashamedly and hopelessly in love with someone else. It would be wrong of me to let you think we could ever have a future together when I intend to spend my future with the woman stood next to me” Cassandra looks down at her feet when she suddenly feels all eyes on her. She feels her heart begin to pound at his words. “That is why we were late. Lady Pentaghast and I were..”  
  
  
“Together” Cassandra finishes for him reaching for his hand. The Seeker links her fingers through his as he brings his hand up to his mouth to kiss her skin.

“Yes” She sees The Inquisitor grin at her “We were together.. We are together” he finishes. “I hope you will all support us. It doesn’t change anything, here in this room our out there. We are still the same people”  
  
  
“Of course Inquisitor” Cullen nods smiling at them. Of course they had all known about them all along, but it felt easier now it was vocalized. Cassandra sees Cullen look to her and nod, he had witnessed the relationship grow but had never added to the gossip that surrounded them.  
  
  
“We are happy for you both” Leliana adds. “The Maker has delivered you to each other in our darkest hour”  
  
  
“I understand” Josephine says quietly looking back to her documents. “Did you know about this?” She turns her attention to Commander Cullen who holds his hands up in surrender.  
  
  
“Now, to the matter of Corypheus..” The Inquisitor says leaning over the war table once more. He places his hands on the wooden surface as his eyes work their way across the map. Cassandra looks at him lovingly trying to keep the smile from her face. That man, the Inquisitor was all hers.  



End file.
